A Saiyan's Journey
by Touzoshin
Summary: For the second time in his life Bardock inexplicably finds himself thrust into a completely new world. With his comrades dead and his world gone; what's a Saiyan to do? (Rewritten as Golden Shadows)
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: DC and DBZ belong to their respective owners; I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1: Arrival **

* * *

**Gotham **

A downpour of rain drizzled on the dreary city. Darkness consumed the night sky, save for the dimly illuminating moon up above. The weather was a perfect match to the city's atmosphere. Cold, damp, and most of all..._dark_. For the other denizens of the crime ridden metropolis it was a terrible time to be out, but for one figure in particular the weather was perfect.

A young woman traversed across Gotham's drenched rooftops. Each movement, each step, each nimble hop she made was precisely and carefully taken. With the grace of the feline that adequately matched her name, Catwoman leapt from building to building. A proud smirk was plastered on her face as her armpit carefully caressed the vase hooked in her left arm. Her tight black spandex squeezed against the jar as she took a heart stopping jump onto another building.

With a soft thud, her feet gently planted against the slippery concrete as she continued her sprint. She had just made the score of a lifetime. Earlier this week Gotham's biggest museum, which was one of the largest museums this side of the Atlantic, had unveiled recently discovered ancient Egyptian artifacts. They had been buried in a tomb so far underground that it had taken archeologists half a century to excavate them. The Pharaohs name, which was far too long for Selina Kyle to remember or care about, had amassed a wealth far greater than all previous Pharaohs combined.

Once news of it's arrival in Gotham had been made, Catwoman had barely been able to restrain herself from robbing the museum that same night. But she was smarter than that, much smarter. Disguising herself in one of the numerous outfits she had, she went to go check out the museum up close and personal. Just as she had expected the museum was guarded and armed to the t. Cameras were in every nook and cranny of the museum. Infrared lasers surrounded every artifact. Armed police officers with weapons almost as large as their torsos stood by every door. In short this would be an extremely difficult task, but it was one she would love taking on.

After scoping out the museum for several evenings she had decided to act tonight. The drab weather had worked in her favor. Breaking into the museum had been the easy part. Her week long stake out at the museum had allowed her to learn the rotation of the security. Every night around 12:30 four of the five police officers on duty would go on break, leaving one officer alone to guard the museum by himself. The stars must have been aligned for her because the officer on guard tonight had been an imbecile.

Without breaking a sweat she had easily taken care of him, using her whip to knock him unconscious from behind. The guards usually went on break for 15-20 minutes, but never exceeded the 20 minute mark. It had taken her 3 minutes to break in and another 3 to dispose of and tie up the officer. That left her with roughly 13 minutes to work with. The cameras were inconsequential to her, she was a known criminal, and besides she practically wanted her handi-work to be known.

Her friend Lola had been doll and had leased her a pair of infrared goggles for the evening, allowing her to see the lasers. Now had come the hard part; the actual theft. The lasers were positioned in way that made it nearly impossible to squeeze through them. Only someone with masterful reflexes and cat-like flexibility would be able to get past them, both of which she had in spades. With agility that would make Olympic gymnasts green with envy, her voluptuous body squeezed through the lasers.

Carefully she had lifted the vase. According to the prices on the black market the vase was worth anywhere from 2 to 3 million dollars. Who would have thought an old piece of dust would be worth so much? Snatching some nearby jewels she slid them in-between in cleavage. In the extreme unlikely hood that she got caught she doubted anyone would check there. Checking her watch once more she saw she only had 7 minutes remaining; curse those damnable lasers. Squeezing back out with the vase in hand, and jewels safely tucked away she climbed back up to the roof.

She had been three rooftops away when she'd heard an alarm go off. The officers probably hadn't been too pleased to see one of their own unconscious and priceless artifacts missing. As she swiftly glided across Gotham's buildings she'd heard the all too familiar sound of police sirens going off. Maybe she should have taken out those cameras beforehand, but then again where was the fun in that? With a predatory smile she continued her flee from the scene of the crime.

Those were the events that had lead up to her frolicking across Gotham's skyline. She had long ago ditched the police, they were too far below to even hope to keep up with her. Her number one priority now was to return back home, stash the stolen goods, and lay low for a while. Unfortunately she still had miles to go, her house was nowhere near this sector of the city. She couldn't keep this pace up forever, eventually she would tire out. Her best bet now was to find a ride doing what she did best; stealing.

Sliding down a fire escape, the cat mistress lowered herself into a dark alley. Her instincts instantly kicked in. She knew from first hand experience just how deadly Gotham's alleys, especially at night, could be. Treading slowly she glanced down at the vase in hand; it was still intact. Passing a dumpster, she pinched her nose to block out a particularly repugnant stench that was now filling her nostrils. Gotham's alleys never failed to amaze her with the wonders they held.

Pausing as she neared the corner that branched out into a street, she heard a voice groan. With a sharp turn she instantly darted around, her eyes and ears on alert for anything suspicious. As her emerald eyes glanced around they failed to notice anything out of the ordinary. She didn't want to take any chances though, the goods in her possession were too valuable. Reaching for her whip she stepped back into the dark alley once more, slipping the infrared goggles back over her face.

There was a body in the dumpster!

Seeing dead bodies was not surprising to Selina Kyle, she had seen them growing up and all throughout her troubled life. What did surprise her was the sloppiness of whoever had done it. Whoever had done the deed was either an idiot, or had enough money not to care about possible jail time. Sauntering over to the garbage bin the brunette sighed. She could at least give the person a proper burial, no one deserved to be buried in the trash.

Lifting the black lid of the bin open she gasped as she saw it's contents. It was a man! One with a particularly oddly fashioned haircut. She could only imagine the copious amounts of hair gel it took to style his hair in that manner. He was cute, no handsome...very handsome in fact and the rugged scar on his face only added to his appeal. _Get a grip Selina you are not a necrophiliac! _

Judging from the clothes he was wearing he was _definitely _not from around here. She had never seen armor like the one he was currently clothed in. Momentarily forgetting about the task at hand, Catwoman lowered a slender finger to touch the material. Her eyes expanded in freight as the supposedly dead man grabbed her hand.

"W-who are you?" The words were spoken weakly but his hazel eyes radiated the intensity he meant to ask the question with.

Backpedaling in shock, Selina forgot the vase in her clutches and before she knew it, the artifact was splintered on the ground in thousands of pieces. The shattering sound instantly awoke her from her stupor.

"No! No! No!" Catwoman shouted in anger and unbelief as she attempted to piece the vase back together. All those hours of scoping out the museum, all those hours of watching the guards was for nothing.

With a scowl she turned her attention back onto the man in the dumpster. He had just cost her millions worth of dollars and she demanded answers.

"Who I am doesn't matter. What does matter though is the amount of money you've just cost me!" She shrieked, her eyes darting back over to the ancient artifact "I don't know who you are but you're going to give me some answers or else!"

"Or else what?"

Selina was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. He was injured but still had the nerve to cockily challenge her?

"Or else you won't like what I do with this whip." Unraveling her trademark whip, Catwoman cracked it for demonstration of what she would do.

The man remained impassive, simply snorting at her threat. What would that insignificant piece of leather ever do to him?

"I've endured worse as a child."

"Endured worse as a child?" Selina mumbled absentmindedly to herself. That raised her curiosity. Did he share a similar childhood as her? Easing her whip back onto her hip she glared at the man.

"Just who exactly are you?"

Hazel and emerald locked glances as the two stared into one anothers eyes. Bardock could see the curiosity hidden behind her gaze. He didn't know where he was or how he ended up here, but he knew he could use this woman to help him out of his current situation.

"I'll answer your question and more if you help me." There was disgust hidden behind his words. He was a proud Saiyan. The act of simply asking for help showed weakness which was frowned up.

Placing a hand on her chin Selina pondered his request. This would be extremely out of character for her, helping some random guy she didn't know. He seemed dangerous too. Normal civilians didn't end up buried alive in dumpsters. But on the other hand she could make him pay for the valuables she'd inadvertently broken.

With a cat-like smile she leaned into the dumpster, grabbing hold of his hand. With a hard tug she managed to pull him out of it. Resting him against the front of the dumpster she paused to catch her breath. He was a lot heavier than he looked.

"My bag...it's still in there."

With a raised brow Catwoman walked back over to the dumpster, her fingers clenching her nose as she scavenged through the trash. _This crap better pay off!_ Finally locating the bag, she pulled her hand back and closed the lid shut. This was definitely not how she had expected tonight to go. Tossing the bag to its owner she crossed her arms over chest.

"Answers?"

"No...not yet. Not until I'm somewhere I know I'm safe."

With an annoyed scowl Selina knelt down until she was eye level with the Saiyan.

"You'd better not be pulling any stunts." Her finger waged dangerously in front of his face.

With a scowl of his own Bardock uttered his words through clenched teeth. "I'm not...just get me away from this damn alley!" It was tiresome talking to this woman. What he needed right now was to recuperate.

Ignoring the irritation behind his words she smiled. "Good."

Standing back up she dug in-between her cleavage, pulling out a cell phone. Flipping it open she dialed several numbers before placing it against her ear.

"Hi Lola, it's me. About that apartment...I'll need it for tonight."

* * *

**Authors Note: **This story takes place during the New 52. This story completely ignores **Dragonball Minus**, which in my opinion is one of the worst additions to the Dragonball franchise in recent years. **Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku** and **Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock **are canon for this story. Bardock's age has never been stated, so I've decided that in this story he will be 21.


	2. Questions

**Disclaimer: DC and DBZ belong to their respective owners; I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2: Questions  
**

* * *

**Crime Alley, Gotham **

Creeping up to the window slender hands slid underneath the lunette. Moving nimbly, Catwoman made sure to avoid any unnecessary noise. Sliding the window back down she slowly tip toed around the apartment. Glancing at her watch she noted the time. It was eight o clock on the dot, the night was still extremely young. With a Cheshire grin she glided over to the living room.

She needed a few things before her mission tonight. Originally she had intended to lay low after making that huge score last night. But unfortunately that job had gone sour, due to her accidentally breaking the artifact. She was still extremely peeved about that. Literally millions of dollars had gone down the drain instantaneously. She seriously regretted turning back into that alley.

Speaking of that alley, the man she had found there was still asleep in the bedroom next door. He had been conscious on their way to the apartment but once they'd arrived he'd promptly fallen asleep. The sun had risen and fallen and he was still asleep. Selina had considered taking him to a hospital but with her reputation as Catwoman that wouldn't have gone well at all.

Sighing as she took another glance at her watch she pondered whether or not to check on him. She was still surprised by her actions last night, helping a complete stranger out of an unknown situation was not her mo. She knew absolutely nothing about the man and she'd gone out of her way to stick her neck out for him. Well of course she had ulterior motives behind it, but she'd still been a good Samaritan. Scratching the left side of her face she decided to do it. If he had somehow died during her three minute stay in the apartment she would want to know.

Flicking the light on as she entered Selina scanned the bedroom. It was plain..._extremely_ plain. Four mundane white walls, a bed and one large dresser. When Lola had said this apartment had the bare necessities she truly had meant it. It was far too boring for her tastes but it was a hide out apartment after all.

Shuffling over to the king sized bed her ears were bombarded by the sound of loud snoring. He was definitely still alive. She was inches away from lifting the covers when she noticed a furry tail dangling from the right side of the bed. Her hands instantly retracted as her left brow arched. _Did I bring one of my cats to this apartment? _Scrunching her cheeks she shook her head. No she hadn't, so what was that hanging off the bed?

Venturing closer to it she gently lifted the covers, making sure not to stir the man tangled in them. A low gasp escaped her lungs as she saw what it was. It was a tail, and an extremely furry one at that. She had been severely mistaken earlier when she had confused it for the tail of a cat, it was more akin to a monkey's own. What was most surprising of all was the fact that it descended from the man's back. _Just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder._

He definitely wasn't human, or if he was he had to be one of those Meta's. As odd as this whole situation was she couldn't help but find it a little cute. A handsome guy with a tail, what were the chances? It looked so cute and adorable. It was practically screaming at her to be patted and who was she to deny her instincts? Outstretching her hand she was mere inches away from grabbing it, when suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed hers.

"_Never_ touch a Saiyans tail."

Stumbling to the floor Selena's hand quickly retracted as she heard the venom behind the words. Point taken...she wouldn't be trying that again. Shaking her now suddenly sore wrist she thought back to what he had just said.

"A what?"

"A Saiyan." He said as he slowly lifted the covers, his eyes immediately scanning the perimeter. Once secure about the safety of his location he promptly rose from the bed to stretch.

Angling her lips she thought it over before shrugging her shoulders."Nope...never heard it."

There was a pregnant pause before the man decided to speak once more. "What planet am I on?"

Cocking her head to the side Selina stared at the man as if he had grown a second head. "What planet are you on?" She repeated.

"Yes what planet am I on? Believe it or not this isn't the first time something like this has happened to me."

Catwoman sat in silence musing over what she'd heard before breaking out into hearty laughter. "Jeez whoever beat you up must have done a real ringer on you. First you ask me what planet you're on, what's next? You'll be telling me you're some sort of alien?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." Bardock deadpanned. "Now answer the question; what planet am I on?"

_I really should have taken this guy to a hospital. The tail is cute but this whole outer space alien thing is crazy. This is the last time I stick my neck out for random guys. _Sighing as she lifted herself to her feet she answered his question. "You're on planet Earth."

Selina watched as Bardock's eyes enlarged at the mention of the word Earth. "What? Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing." Bardock mumbled as he turned to face the nearby window. _Earth? Isn't this the planet Kakarot was sent to? My son could be somewhere on this planet. _

Narrowing her eyes Catwoman asked again. "What's wrong?" Years of life on the harsh streets of Gotham had taught her how to read body language. A single eye twitch or stare could be the difference between life or death. As much as the man before her was attempting to mask it...he was definitely concerned about something.

"Like I said...it's _nothing_." Reiterated Bardock in annoyed tone. This woman didn't know when to quit pestering him.

"Fine." Selina conceded, frowning as she folded her arms across her chest. There were more pressing questions which needed answers anyways.

"So what exactly are you? Regular people aren't exactly walking around with tails dangling from their behinds." The jewel thief said as she motioned to the furry appendage that was now wrapped around Bardock's waist.

Rubbing his temples Bardock sighed in irritation. He had already told her what he was. "Like I said earlier I'm a Saiyan." The father of Goku said, retaking a seat on the edge of the king sized bed.

"Yeah I got that the first time you told me." Selina replied as she rolled her eyes. "But what exactly is a Saiyan?" She asked with a curious brow raised.

Bardock could feel a tick mark swelling on his forehead as he responded. This game of 20 questions was starting to get on his last nerve. "We Saiyans are the most powerful race in the galaxy." _Or were the most powerful race in the galaxy if I'm still in the past. _Bardock mused to himself.

"Nope I'm pretty sure that title belongs to Superman's race- the Kryptonians." Selina said shaking her head in disagreement.

"What? And who?" Bardock asked in a slightly raised voice.

"You know Superman? The guy who wears a big S on his chest, shoots lasers out of his eyes?" Selina said making shooting noises to indicate the firing of laser beams.

The Saiyans lip curled in confusion before his shoulders rose in a shrug. "Nope...never heard of him."

Selina palmed her forehead as she let out an exasperated sigh. _Seriously where is this guy from? He might actually be an alien. _

"So let's say I buy into this whole 'Saiyan' and 'alien' thing." Selina said, making floating quotation marks with her fingers. "How exactly did you get here then?"

Bardock's face scrunched as he attempted to think back on the events that lead up to this, but found himself unable to remember anything. "I-I I don't know. All I can recollect is an explosion, a group of what I now as Earth men attacking me, placing me in a dumpster, and you locating me."

"A group of men attacked you?" Selina inquired, perturbed by that particular tidbit of information.

'"Yes." Bardock managed to say through the gritting of his teeth. His hands were shaking in anger at the mere thought of being defeated by such weaklings.

Noticing the rising tension in the room Catwoman decided to tread lightly as she raised her next question "Do you know at least know who it was?"

Gripping the seams of his garments Bardock thought long and hard before finally crossing gazes with the leather clad woman once more. "All I remember is something about Ivgene." **[1]**

Selina's eyes instantly darkened at the mention of of that name. The Ivgene clan were one of the many crime mobs in Gotham, a Russian one at that. They had worked very hard to establish a foothold in the metropolis. She had a prior history with them a very _gruesome_ one in fact.

Standing from the wall she was resting against Selina smirked as she stepped towards the Saiyan. "I just thought of the way you're going to repay me for money you cost me."

"Repay you?" Bardock said an indignant snort. In that alley he had agreed to give her answers, and he had done just that.

"Yes repay me." Selina said once more. "You don't really think that I helped you out of the mere kindness of my heart?"

The Saiyan merely chuckled. Of course he didn't think this woman was like Berry but he had fulfilled his obligation to her. She was out of her mind if she expected anything more from him.

Rising from the bed Bardock began walking towards the door- he was done here.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?"

Pausing with one foot out the door the spiky haired father of Goku spun around to answer her question. "What does it look like? I'm leaving."

"The hell you are!" Selina shouted, her hand instinctively reaching to grab her whip. The cat burglar was not about to allow him to leave on his own terms.

"Is that a threat?" Bardock questioned with a smile tugging at his lips. He partially hoped it was. His body had recovered from his injuries and he certainly wouldn't mind a fight.

Catwoman warily cracked her whip as she keenly observed the Saiyan. _Is he actually looking forward to a confrontation? _Tossing the thought aside Selina spoke once more. "Helping you cost me something dearly last night and you're going to compensate me for it."

"Good luck with that." Bardock said dismissively waving the brunette off. "I no longer need you and I'll be on my...**RUMBLE**!"

Selina's hand lowered slightly as she attempted to decipher the blaring noise. "Was that your stomach?"

Though the Saiyan didn't verbally respond his stern facial expression said it all.

"You're hungry aren't you?" The cat burgularer half-asked breaking into a fit of laughter.

The scar faced Saiyan attempted to maintain a stern glare but could no longer do it as his stomach rumbled once more, echoing throughout the small apartment. "Yes." The Saiyan finally conceded as he folded his arms. He hadn't eaten in God knows how long.

Finishing her hearty laugh Selina placed the whip back onto her hip. "How bout this, you do this one thing for me and I'll get you a meal?"

Bardock pondered refusing her offer. He didn't particularly feel like doing anything else for this woman, but the roar from his stomach quickly quelled the thought.

"Fine." The Saiyan stubbornly agreed, a frown quickly falling upon his face. He didn't really care what he would have to do so long as he got to eat.

"Aww don't give me that look what I have in mind won't be that bad." Catwoman pouted outstretching her lower lip.

Bardock's frown remained firm.

"Oh fine whatever." Selina said, throwing her arms up in defeat. Sighing in annoyance Catwoman began her trek towards the door. "So what would you like to e-" Pausing Selina realized she didn't even know her guests name.

"Bardock...my name is Bardock." The Saiyan answered, finishing her sentence for her.

"Well then Bardock let's get you something to eat." Selina said with a smile as she exited the room.

* * *

****A big thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 1! ****

**Author's Note: **Please refrain from arguing about power levels in the reviews; it solves nothing. Any further reviews arguing about power levels will be deleted.

**[1]: **The Ivgene clan were mentioned in **Catwoman #1**

* * *

**Q/A:**

**NIX'S WARDEN: **This is Bardock after he turned SSJ. At the bottom of the previous chapter I stated that **Episode of Bardock** and **Bardock's OVA** are canon for this story. Like you said Bardock is pretty much dark-gray, he's not really heroic at this point. His power level right now is the same as Goku's when he arrived on Earth after the Namek saga.

**Scion 141: **I'm not sure what comic you're referring. I came up the idea in my head. As you saw in this chapter Bardock didn't end up in a dumpster of his own free will. He also still has his tail as well. I actually wasn't a fan of Catwoman at all until I read her solo series. I loved the first 12 issues but after that is was really meh. I don't know why stories get rarely updated. I try to update mine when I'm not busy and have the time available to do so.

**Neyt:** My life is pretty hectic at the moment so this story will have to be updated at random increments.

**ClarkVal99:** See above

**Jak:** See above

**Hyne:** See above

**Ulquiorra Schiffer 007:** Thank you for the kind words

**Superemopowerz:** See above

**Guest: **I wish my life granted me more time to spend writing fanfiction but it currently does not. I'll try to update when I can. This story is is not abandoned.

**Shakeru: **Why'd you delete your DBZ x JL crossover fic? It was one of my favorite stories.


	3. Ivgene Clan I

**Disclaimer: DC and DBZ belong to their respective owners; I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3: Ivgene Clan I**

* * *

**Outside Club Vesuvius, Gotham**

Bardock had been subjected to numerous humiliations throughout the course of his young life. As an infant he was born with a measly power level of twenty. His father and mother deemed him a failure and literally threw him to the wolves, abandoning him on a planet lightyears away from Vegetasei. His once proud race had been enslaved by a xenophobic, genocidal, reptilian maniac who treated their lives as commodities. His loyal crew, which he was commander of, was slaughtered during his absence on planet Meat. But this..._this _was the greatest humiliation thus far.

"Oh stop it, it's not _that _bad."

Bardock grunted, his lips shifting into a dour frown as he crossed his arms together- he begged to differ.

"You look great." Selina said as she turned to the disgruntled Saiyan. "Do you know how rare and expensive that Armani suit is?" She questioned as she lightly tugged on it's black fabric.

"No." The father of Goku curtly replied and quite frankly- he didn't care. This 'suit' as she'd called it made him look absolutely ridiculous. He still didn't understand why she'd forced him to put on such uncomfortable clothes.

"The outfit you had on earlier would have attracted unwanted attention." The jewel thief whispered in his ear, seemingly hearing the Saiyans thoughts. "And besides like I keep saying you look great." She finished with a warm smile, hoping to ease some of his jitters.

Truthfully the word great didn't adequately describe how truly delectable Bardock looked at the moment. The Saiyan's rugged good looks were hard to deny, it was one of the first things that she'd noticed during their initial meeting. As sullied and filthy as he'd been in that dark alley, his innate statuesque looks still managed to shine through. The deeply ingrained scar on his left cheek gave a particularly unique edge, adding a tint of danger to his appeal. Now polished and clean, Bardock looked absolutely stunning. Selina didn't know whether to chuckle or sigh at the Saiyan's complete obliviousness to the looks he was receiving from various women in the line.

"Remind me again what exactly we're doing here?" Bardock absentmindedly asked, his hands fiddling with the accursed tie that wouldn't seem to stay in place.

Selina lightly giggled at the Saiyans attempt, leaning forward to assist him as she answered his question. "This is a known local hangout for the Ivgene crime family. They might have information useful to me and like you told me earlier, they were the people who attacked you."

"I understand _that_." The Saiyan said, his brows raising in amazement as Selina finished fixing his tie. "But why the need for all _this_?" By _this_ the Saiyan was referring to the get up the duo was wearing. Bardock could easily have been confused for a GQ model, minus the gravity defying spiky hair which Selina had attempted numerous times to gel down, but to no avail. His partner meanwhile was dressed like a runway model. Her curves were perfectly accented by the black Balenciaga dress she was sporting. The father of Goku didn't fail to notice the coy eye glances she was receiving from the men in line. He was still questioning how she was managing to walk in those 'six inch red bottoms' as she'd called them.

"Because we need to get into this club. If you haven't noticed everyone else is dressed like this." Motioning to the line of people behind them Selina highlighted their outfits. This was a high end club, not just anyone was allowed into it.

"We could've simply fought our way into..."

"No."

"But I could've..."

"No." Selina silenced once more, her voice rising slightly to sound more affirmative. Ever since they had left the apartment the Saiyan had made multiple helpful suggestions, well at least in his mind- none of them being good in actuality.

"This job requires stealth, you'll get your opportunity to fight later." Selina said, catching the Saiyan by surprise as she suddenly hooked her arm with his.

"W-what are you doing?" The Saiyan stuttered as Selina scooted closer to him. The aromatic fragrance of her perfume trickled into the Saiyan's nose as the brunette edged closer. Any other man would have been ecstatic to be in such close confines with a woman as beautiful as Catwoman, but Bardock was utterly confused. First she rejected his suggestions now she attached herself to him as if they were lovers?

"Just stay quiet and let me do all the talking." Bardock blinked but continued trudging forward as he approached the front of the line.

"Names?"

A look of confusion crossed Bardock's face as he stared at the particularly portly man waving a clipboard in his face. The slow formation of a tick mark on his face signified his growing annoyance.

"I'm not going to ask again."

"Excuse my date he's not from around here." Finally speaking up Selina reached forward placing a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. His once aggressive stance waned slightly as he gazed down at the cheeky woman's smile.

'"That's nice and all...but names?" The man asked once more. There was a long line forming behind the couple and his employers would not be happy with the hold up.

Brushing a stray strand of hair from her face Selina took a confident step froward. Gently turning the man's clipboard around Selina's finger trailed down the long list of names. The bouncer's finger wagged impatiently as he glanced around waiting for the woman to finally get finished.

"Look lady I don't have all d..."

The man's words trailed off indefinitely as he stared down at the woman. Selina's figure rightfully stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the rest of the women in the line, but this particular view the bouncer was receiving shamed everything he had seen before. Her ample chest was already noticeable in the sleek form fitting dress she wore, but glancing down at it from a bird's eye view was something else.

"Is Something wrong?" Selina coyly asked as she raised her head slightly, her back arching at a curve which caused her ass to poke out. The bouncer could only gulp as his eyes unwillingly rose back up to meet hers.

"N-nothing." The words shakily stuttered out. "Take as long as you need. I have_ all day_." The brunette smiled, her head dipping back down as her eyes returned to their search. The bouncer was literally drooling at this point, the saliva threatening to spill out of his mouth as he leaned closer. Her skin looked so smooth, so soft, yet firm. _I wonder what they would feel like in my..._

"I don't see our names." With a disappointed pout Selina's head slowly rose, her head cocking in faux confusion. In truth Selina knew that neither of their names were on the list, but that wouldn't stop her from playing along.

The bouncer's onyx eyes remained glued to Catwoman's chest, his mind barely even registering her words.

"Are you listening?" Selina's fingers snapped twice as she attempted to divert the man's attention to her face.

"Huh? O-oh yeah." Shaking his head the bouncer cleared his throat as he attempted to gather his wits. Removing the clipboard from the woman's hands the bouncer didn't even bother to ask her name before unhooking the rope to allow her entrance into the club. "Don't worry about that... this will be our _little_ secret."

"Really?" Selina's eyes instantly lit up with glee as she began moving forward.

"Sure thing don't even worry about it." The man smiled as he reassured her, ushering her froward.

"You're such a sweety I wish the world had more men like you." Finally crossing the line Selina attempted to reach back and grab Bardock, but was stopped by the bouncer who had once again hooked the rope.

The Saiyan's arms slowly rose out of their pockets as he inched closer to the bouncer preparing to strike. He was hoping this was the moment he would get the opportunity to fight.

Noticing the subtle move by Bardock Selina placed her arms around the bouncer, attempting to diffuse the situation before it even began. "Aww I thought you were being nice? I can't go in without my date. The only reason I'm on this date anyways is because he's paying. You seem like more fun anyways. After I get done with him I promise to have some _fun_ with you." Selina's lips hovered ever so closely to the bouncer's ears as she huskily whispered the words.

The bouncer's reaction was as expected. A devious smile appeared on his face as he unhooked the rope allowing Bardock passage.

"Thanks." With a grateful peck on the cheek Catwoman quickly grabbed Bardock's arm and continued to go on her merry way before she was unexpectedly stopped by the bouncer once more.

"One more thing," The man's face turned deadly serious as he glared holes into the couple's skulls."Do you speak Russian?"

Turning to his 'date' Bardock flashed her a look of absolute confusion. What was this 'Russian' he spoke of?

"I don't." Selina calmly replied. "And he barely even knows English." She said, breaking into laughter as she nudged the Saiyan with her elbow.

"Good. You're free to go." Stepping out of the duo's way the bouncer allowed the couple to move forward. "And don't forget about our _little _agreement later." He finished with a wink.

"Oh...trust me I won't." With a reflective wink of her own Selina slipped into the club pulling Bardock along with her.

* * *

**Inside Club Vesuvius, Gotham**

Stepping inside the confines of the club Bardock's nose was bombarded by an array of scents. A heavy cloud of smoke hovered around the dance floor, formed by the dank combination of marijuana and cigarettes. The Saiyan found himself wheezing as the thick blankets of smoke constricted his lungs. The balmy smell of cheap liquor filled his remaining air passages. Bardock's face contorted into a frown as he involuntarily took a step backwards.

"What? You've never been in a club before?" Selina teased, silently chuckling at the Saiyan's taut facial expression. Bardock continued to cough, pounding his chest as he finally expelled the smoke from his lungs.

"I have but none as _disgusting_ as this one." During his assigned missions from Frieza Bardock had visited many worlds. Very rarely during his missions did he get the opportunity to explore the planet. The immediate goal during them was to annihilate the native populate which didn't leave much time for dillydallying. But during the rare missions when he did receive the chance to explore he often visited the planet's bars and clubs. He had encountered various alien species but none of their clubs could match toxicity of this one.

Tossing his thoughts aside Bardock refocused his attention on the dance floor. A strange type of music was being played. It was melodious yet grating. Smooth yet aggressive. The men and women on the dance floor certainly seemed to be enjoying it. Were they performing a mating ritual? Their hips and groins were so close Bardock wondered if there was any air between the two. Never in his life had the Saiyan ears been delighted by such a sound. Bewitched by the unknown noises Bardock turned to his 'date' and inquired what they were.

"Wh-what is this music?" The Saiyan's eyes darted back to the dance floor, zooming in on a particular couple who were now literally gyrating against one another.

"You've never heard rap music before?" A curious brow rose as Catwoman Bardock observed the Saiyan's reaction. Gauging from his reaction the answer was a clear "no". The father of Goku remained mystified by the crowd. He allowed himself one final parting glance before resting his attention on Selina.

"Anyways, what was that back there?" The Saiyan inquired shifting the topic of conversation.

"Back there?"

"With the guards I mean." Bardock extrapolated.

"Oh." Selina replied, understanding finally dawning on her. "It was just a little way to gain access into the club." The brunette explained.

Bardock nodded in understanding, pausing briefly as he raised another question. "What is this date you spoke of?"

Catwoman's head cocked to the side, the visage of Bardock with two heads appearing in her mind. _Is this guy forreal? _"You seriously don't know what a date is?"

The Saiyan simply shook his head, his movements speaking as a "no".

"You're really not from around here around you?" She sighed, palming her forehead. "A date is romantic appointment between two people." Selina stated, doing her best to explain it in the simplest of terms.

"Romance?" Bardock mumbled with a sardonic snort. A Saiyan had no time for such useless things. "On my world we simply mate."

"Mate? You mean you just have sex?" Selina was surprised by this. What kind of world was this guy from?

"Saiyans have no time for love. The majority of our lives are spent on the battlefield in combat. Some Saiyans fall in love but for the majority of us; mating is simply a primal urge."

Pondering his words things really didn't sound that bad. Selina's love life was a jumbled mess and that was without the inclusion of _the Bat_. Simply having sex without the unnecessary emotions and attachments that came along with it would be wonderful – in theory.

"But enough about that...where is the Ivgene clan?" Bardock's voice turned dead serious as he gazed into Selina's emerald eyes. The main reason he agreed to all this was for payback.

"Over there where that group of men is located." Outstretching her finger Selina pointed to the far-side of the club where the VIP section was located. A group of large, easily, six foot four, bodyguards formed a protective circle around the entrance, their eyes gazing like hawks for anything out of the ordinary. Behind them was a group of men who appeared to be having the time of their lives. Alcohol of of every brand surrounded their table, along with some of the highest paid escorts and prostitutes in Gotham. Carefree laughter echoed from the couches they were seated upon as another round of drinks was poured.

"Do you recognize any of them?" Bardock squinted, attempting to gain a better view as he scanned the men's faces desperately hoping to recognize any of them. Finally after several minutes the Saiyan let out a defeated sigh. "No."

Selina let out a sigh of her own as she settled into a shrug. "Maybe the one's who attacked you aren't here, the Ivgene clan is quite large after all." Selina suggested, attempting to offer some form of hope to the Saiyan. "I'm going to get a better look and do some recon."

"Recon?" Bardock repeated.

"Reconnaissance." Selina explained.

"I know what that means." The Saiyan replied in an utterly annoyed tone. "What about me? What am I supposed to do while you're off doing that?"

Pausing, Selina carefully mused over her next string of words, placing a finger on her chin as a smile formed on her face. "Dance, this is a club after all."

* * *

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 2! **

**Q/A:**

**PerfectCellFan: **Sorry but that's not going to happen.

**Titan: Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku **and** Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock** are canon for this story, so yes Bardock still has his psychic abilities.

**king of nightmares and dragons: **No clue on a pairing thus far.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer 007: ** **Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock **is canon for this story so yes this is after he turned SSJ.

**SaiyaStyles:** The chapters could be longer but I don't enjoy writing for extending periods of time. Bardock isn't from their Universe so the Justice League has no info on his race. Thanks for the kind words.


	4. Ivgene Clan II

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Disclaimer: DC and DBZ belong to their respective owners; I own nothing.**

**Chapter 4: Ivgene Clan II**

* * *

**Inside Club Vesuvius, Gotham**

Following their conversation Selina had vanished into the crowded club. The Saiyan's eyes had darted around hoping to spot her, but locating no trace of the jewel thief. She was good..._very_ good. Being a former commander of a battalion Bardock had been required to learn tracking skills. Evading his detection meant Catwoman had, minimally, years of experience doing this sort of thing. Being left to his own devices the Saiyan decided to take Selina's suggestion to heart. Shuffling his way over to the edge of the dance floor, Goku's father got a closer view of the music that had so greatly intrigued him.

Observing the dancing couples with great spectacle Bardock couldn't help but feel a tad envious. Merriment such as this was a rare and fleeting occasion on Vegetasei. Celebrations were reserved almost exclusively for victorious battles. Even then Saiyans did not celebrate like this. Intoxicating themselves with nearly poisonous amounts of alcohol was the typical way a Saiyan chose to celebrate. Dancing such as this was a scoffed at idea in the average Saiyans mind. It was beneath them. The occupants of this club were more festive than Bardock had been during the days of his children's birth.

But as the music grew louder Bardock couldn't help but ponder joining in. The rhythm and melody of the music was begging, pleading, _tugging _at the Saiyan to join in. But Bardock had no experience in situations such as this, dancing was not his forte. He was a warrior, a proud one at that. What use did a soldier have for dalliances such as this? If Toma could see him now he would...

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to dance?" Bardock's reverie was broken as an inquisitive voice called out to him from behind. Even with the club's speakers blaring, Bardock was still able to distinguish the distinctly feminine voice. Pivoting on his heels the Saiyan came face to face with a fiery haired woman.

She was tall, for a woman at least, standing just an inch below the Saiyan's nose. Her outfit and physique was eerily similar to Selina's, though the aforementioned woman's body was more well defined than her own. Her curves accented every angle of her glittering dress. Her most noticeable trait, her auburn hair, swayed as she spoke once more. Sapphire eyes sparkling as they peered into Bardock's.

"You've been standing their gawking for the past ten minutes are you going to dance or not?" The question was sincerely asked, but with a twinge of dare sparkled into it.

"Is that a challenge?" Bardock's once wide-eyed expression shifted into a sly smirk.

Lifting her shoulders the woman responded with a shrug. "Maybe, maybe not. The only thing that matters though is whether you will or won't." Though the woman tried to suppress it Bardock could see the beginnings of a smile forming behind her expressionless face. "I'm hoping so though...you seem to be the only guy in here who isn't a creep." The redhead finished, muttering, mentally recounting how many sexual assaults she'd seen nearly witnessed tonight.

For a brief moment the Saiyan deliberated the woman's words. He wasn't one to back down from a challenge, even one as mundane as this. Fasha would've been howling to the moon if she was here now. Reaching a decision the Saiyan spoke once more.

"Of course I will."

"Great." With a buoyant smile the woman latched herself to Bardock's arm. The Saiyan was once again taken by surprise at the boldness of the redhead.

"I'm Vicki Vale by the way."

"Bardock."

With pleasantries and formalities now out of the way the duo proceeded to the dance floor.

* * *

**The Bar, Club Vesuvius**

Quickly filling another glass of liquor Selina slid the martini over to the customer. The man smiled, slipping Catwoman a rather large tip as he departed from his bar stool. The smile was reciprocated as Selina deposited the cash into her pocket. It was a hundred dollars at least. She knew the reason why, and it wasn't just because of her excellent service. The outfit she was wearing now was particularly revealing, even more so than the one she had worn to gain entrance into the club. It stuck out, but in this environment it also blended her in with the scenery.

Following her conversation with Bardock the cat burglar had slipped off into the woman's restroom. Catching a bartender as she'd gone to relieve herself, Selina had ambushed the poor, unsuspecting, woman. In hindsight it was probably wrong. The innocent woman was just trying to earn a living until she had crossed path's with a black cat. But hey, Selina wasn't a superhero, she was a thief who thought about herself first. She was still alive, just stashed in a storage closet, intoxicated with enough drugs to knock an elephant cold on it's feet. If the poor woman ever did wake up though, Selina would be sure to thank her for the outfit. Luckily the woman had been wearing an extra set of clothes underneath so Selina hadn't left her completely naked when she'd tied her up.

A few, _minor,_ alterations here and there and the outfit had been fixed to her liking. A little cleavage never hurt anyone, especially at a club like this. The red wig she'd stashed in her purse also came in handy. The purpose of all this was to spy on the inner workings of the Ivgene clan. The bar was located directly next to the VIP section of the club. And even as loud as the music was, Selina could still distinguish what was being spoken. The mobsters made sure to speak in Russian to cloak their discussions. That was why the bouncer had questioned her before letting her in. Unfortunately for them Selina was highly fluent in that tongue.

Initially the ease dropping had gone horribly. The mobsters hadn't been privy to discussing anything. But as the night went on and more drinks were poured the Russian's lips got lose. There was a reason she called alcohol the truth serum. Their discussions had spanned several topic, most of them being boring drivel to Selina. Soccer, plans about a potential DVD scam, an Asian lieutenant from a rival crime family turning up dead...all useless gossip to her. But finally, as the latest bottle of Ciroc had been poured, the mobsters had spill some juicy info. The Egorov crime family had stolen a priceless painting from from the Ivgene clan. On the market it wasn't worth much but it was the sentimental value that counted.

Selina had to pause at that, chuckling to herself. Mobsters keeping onto things for sentimental value? How ridiculous. It's possession had been fought over for centuries. It was seen as a good luck charm and whichever crime family possessed it usually ended up being the strongest one. It was ludicrous to her but criminals were a superstitious bunch, Batman's very existence was evidence of this. It was of such great value that head of the Ivgene clan was willing to go to war over it. If someone were to steal it the ransom for it would be mighty hefty. It could possibly even cover the value of the of the now broken artifact she'd stolen. With that in mind Selina prepared to go. Just one more drink and she would be on her way.

As she poured her final cup for her latest customer Selina's eyes fell upon a person she hadn't seen in years. A gray haired man, in his fifties, was having the time of his life with prostitutes on a nearby couch. _Renald. _Catwoman'smood soured instantly, her lips twisting into a dour frown as she nearly shattered the glass in her hands. The patron waiting for his drink quickly decided to cut his losses. The atmosphere around bartender had done a complete 180. Sliding out of his stool, unnoticed by Selina, the man slipped back into the scenery of the club.

Tossing the glass in her hand aside Catwoman focused her full attention on the cackling mobster. He was supposed to be in jail. He was supposed to be locked up for the crimes he had committed against her and several other young girls. During her adolescence as child on the cold streets of Gotham, Selina had witnessed the mobster assault many a prostitute. But one night he had gone too far finally crossing over the edge and killing a sex worker. Selina, only ten years old, had been there, witnessing the man shoot a prostitute in cold blood with no remorse.

Selina could still remember the screeching cries of that sixteen year old girl. The bang of the barrel. The violent jerk of her skull as she spasmed backwards, the bullet forcefully ripping through her brain. The blood that haphazardly splattered against the porcelain white walls of the tiny apartment. The red liquid that had trickled down to her face. The tears that drenched her tattered, Goodwill clothes. Unconsciously Selina's nails had been grating the wooden pub table as she recounted that night. Blinking, returning to the present, Catwoman found several of the bar patron's eyes on her as they gawked at the claw marks. Paying them no mind Selina's eyes continued to follow Renald, watching as the elderly man headed for the restroom.

This wasn't part of this evenings plans, but that bastard more than deserved what was coming to him.

Hastily scanning her surroundings, making sure no one was following her or headed to the restroom as well, Selina slipped inside the men's room. Pushing past the restroom sign Selina locked the door as she entered. It was a lavatory barely big enough him, let alone the both of them. His jaw tightened as he heard the sound of the door locking, wondering just who would interrupt him at such a sensitive movement. Whoever it was, he would make sure to have their heads taxidermied and strung on his Siberian office's wall. But how quickly his tone changed once he looked up and saw just who the cause of the disturbance.

The anger in his heart melted, giving way to lust as Renald saw Selina at the door. The white blouse she wore had been stripped off, her ample bra covered bust now freely exposed to the world. Her tight, black spandex pants barely covering her v-line. Her magenta panties peaking out beneath them. Not even bothering to zip up the mobster turned his full attention over to her.

"You are bartender?" Even after all these years his bad English remained. He was definitely that son of a bitch Selina remembered.

Nodding as she ushered the man to come closer Selina replied with a "Yes."

The mobster didn't even bother to wash his hands as he approached Catwoman, his hands latching onto her waist as he tightly embraced her. Selina was of course disgusted. Not only was he a treacherous creep...he was an unhygienic cretin as well. The jewel thief had to suppress the urge to vomit as the space between the two narrowed, the hot, rank, smell of his breath ever apparent as he whispered closely to her.

"Have any other skills besides that?" Selina knew what he was insinuating as his crusty fingers slid down to her supple bottom. The revulsion she felt was indescribable, but it was worth it for what she was about to do.

"Of course I do." Wiggling her hands up to his face Selina caressed it, watching a lecherous smile gleam as she massaged his wrinkly face. "Let me show you." The man relaxed, closing his eyes as he succumbed to the beautiful woman's will.

It was then that Catwoman pounced.

Firmly securing her grip around his head, Selina brought it forward as she slammed it into the nearby sink. Hard metal met forehead as Catwoman repeatedly banged into the man's face. High pitched screaming reverberated in her ears as the man cried for mercy. Ironically he sounded like the prostitutes he used to abuse. Ignoring his pleas Selina continued onward showing not even an iota of mercy towards the man, now grating his face against the edge of the sink. His blood was dripping, pouring – _seeping _everywhere. But Selina was still not satisfied. He had to feel first hand the actions of what he had done.

Turning his battered face towards her, Selina's jagged nails swiped at the man's eyes. Another high decibel scream, this one, straight out of a horror movie, elicited from his lungs. Selina was not a sadistic person but took immense, gratifying, pleasure in this. He was one of the bastards who had stripped her of her childhood innocence. He was one of the monsters who stalked the Gotham streets and made it unsafe for women. He was one of the bastards who evaded justice due to a corrupt political system. And he was going to pay for it all!

Slashing with fury that would've made the coldest hearted Saiyan wince, Selina continued to shred the man's skin. There was a reason she kept her nails razor sharp, they came in handy during times like this. Consumed by pure, unmitigated blood lust, Selina's jade eyes grew feral, foam nearly threatening to drip from her mouth as she lacerated his flesh. Each cut, each slice, each gash deeper than the last. Everything had become meaningless to her. If not for the hard knock at the door, and the sound of loud yelling in Russian Selina would not have awoken from her violent trance.

_Shit!_

* * *

**The Dance Floor, Club Vesuvius**

Bardock was having the time of his life. It had taken a while, and a lot of pestering from his dance partner, but the Saiyan had finally gotten into the groove of things. His dancing had been shaky, awkward at first. Bardock was not used to moving in such a rhythm. Vicki had teased him to no end about his lack of coordination. That joking was what had resuscitated his determination. Moving with renewed fervor he had proved the red head wrong. What had started off as a challenge and a dare to prove her wrong had turned into wholesome, rare fun. His dance partner was enjoying herself as well, becoming engulfed in the melodic synths of the blaring beats. Things couldn't possibly get better, or so the Saiyan thought, until Selina came flying in from across the dance floor. Landing in a handstand the cat burglar quickly dashed over to Bardock, the dance floor clearing in her wake.

"Gotta go...now!" She was frantic as she spoke, the grip on his clothes growing tighter.

Glancing over to his equally confused dance partner Bardock had a multitude of questions. Why was she dressed like this? What happened to her clothes? What did she do to her hair? Why was it red now? Before the Saiyan could pose any of these questions Selina interrupted him.

"Those guys." The brunette said, pointing over to the group of angry mobsters now rushing towards them. "Equal big trouble."

Smirking, Bardock cracked his knuckles...this night _could _get better.

* * *

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 3! **

**Author's Note: **The Multiversity guide came out so I can finally give this Universe a designation. **Earth-14 **has no information on it so I've decided this story will take place there. I get a lot of reviews from my readers stating they wished the lengths of my chapters were different, well you can finally vote on it. I have a poll up now on my profile. I'll be taking it into consideration when deliberating on how long my chapters should be.

* * *

**Q/A:**

**Lightning Havoc: **As I stated at the bottom of the previous chapters **Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock **is canon for this story so yes he can turn SSJ. As the story progresses and Bardock encounters more powerful foes; his power will grow.

**Thanos:** Thanks for the kind words and the review, but I'm still unsure of the pairing.

**Ultraman Prime: **Thanks for the review and the kind words! I'm completely unfamiliar with the Anime-Comi Universe. I've read one comic from that collection, but beyond that – my knowledge is lacking. I don't write or particularly like harems. Often times harems devalue the female characters and turn them into nothing more than trophies for the male character. On top of that most times writing a harem would entail making a character act OOC. Someone like Wonder Woman, who is a part of the Anime-Comi Universe, would never be a part of one due to her Themysciran heritage. So in short I will not be writing the story as you've requested. Maybe you can convince another author to write it though?

**ManOnMoon: **The explanation behind his original injuries will be given in future chapters. No one's used Bardock in a JL crossover fic and he's not as powerful as the other, often used Saiyans, so I figured why not use him.? Oozaru became pretty useless after SSJ was discovered, but since this Earth still has it's moon it'll probably come into play sometime during this story. I have no intention of pairing Bardock with a character who's personality is diametrically opposed to his.

**Kratos89: **The ocean dub erroneously said that Bardock was a brilliant scientist but never once in the series was he ever shown displaying that supposed intellect. I think Bardock is a tactical scientist and is brilliant on the battlefield, but in other areas- not so much. Energy sensing? You mean like the ability to detect Ki? That could possibly happen. Some Saiyans have displayed limited telepathy and telekinesis so those two abilities are definitely possible.

**Itheone: **Thanks for the kind words but I don't think I'm deserving of all that praise. Personally I think you're a better writer than me. Honestly, I think my writing is decent, I see room for lots of improvement though.

**Guest: **At the end of chapter one I stated that this story completely ignores **Dragonball Minus**. Only **Bardock- The Father of Goku **and** Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock** are canon for this story.

**DirtyShoes: **Thanks for the kind words, and yes, I am indeed my own Beta. I am unsure of the romantic angle this story will take. I've never dabbled in romance before, but I can always attempt it.

**Mdhunter111: **Maxima has been significantly de-aged in the New 52. Prior to Flashpoint Maxima was roughly around Superman's age, who was in his thirties. Now Maxima is roughly around Supergirl's age which is sixteen or seventeen. The age difference makes it a bit iffy. I intend to keep the Wonder Woman/Superman pairing so that's not going to happen. I'm not sure who Bardock will be paired up with, but it won't be a typical character that's been frequently used in this section.

**ArkonWinfel: **I'm not sure whether Joker or Bane will be appearing in this story. Bardock's stay in Gotham won't be that long.

**Neobahamut86:** I have nothing personally against Gine, I just preferred the old, established, origin of Goku and Bardock.


End file.
